


Thank God I found you

by aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, do not repost to another site, just boys in love, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Hank  teaches Connor how to slow dance





	Thank God I found you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I decided to make at 2:00 in the morning. It's based on a comic by @_RainNoir on Twitter.https://twitter.com/_Rainnoir/status/1023317788444647424?s=19 
> 
> Come yell into the void with me on twitter! @himbohank

Connor was rummaging through a small box of Hank's old things. He decided that since Hank obviously wasn't gonna clean it up he was gonna do it himself. Most of it was old college shirts,some Knights Of The Black Death t shirts, some of Cole's old toys. But he soon picked  
Up a vinyl cover with a record inside. He tried to scan it but nothing came up. 

"Hank, could you come here for a a second?" He shouted

Hank came shuffling into to the room with his hands on his hips "What now? You really can't stop scanning every single dust in this house can you? He joked

But Connor simply ignored him "I can't scan this record. There's nothing on it's cover"

Hank's face softened as he saw the record that Connor was holding "Oh,that was a gift"

"A gift from who?"

"From an old friend of mine. She me a copy of song we played during our prom night. You know that high school dance event thing.... Whatever"

Connor looked at the record then back at Hank "Hank... Can you teach me how to dance?"

Hank huffed and crossed his arms "Hell no, I'm too old for cheesy romance-"

"Hank" Connor whined while pouting. And there was no way Hank could say no to Connor's adorable puppy eyes so he decided to just play the record.

ι woυld ɢιve υp everyтнιɴɢ. вeғore ι ѕeperαтe мyѕelғ ғroм yoυ 

"Isn't it easier to just installed it directly into your head or something?" Hank asks

"Yes but I can't call it learning. Besides, I want to do it your way"

Hank chuckled as Connor took both his hands. "Jeez. I'm telling you I'm no good"

Connor only smiled "its OK Hank I trust you"

And somehow that made Hank feel slightly better about this. 

αғтer ѕo мυcн ѕυғғerιɴɢ. ι ғιɴαlly ғoυɴd тнe υɴvαrɴιѕнed тrυтн.

ι wαѕ αll вy мyѕelғ ғor тнe loɴɢeѕт тιмe.

ѕo cold ιɴѕιde

αɴd тнe нυrт ғroм тнe нeαrтαcнe woυld ɴoт ѕυвѕιde

ι ғelт lιĸe dyιɴɢ

υɴтιl yoυ ѕαved мy lιғe

"Put your hand on my shoulder"

Connor nodded as he put his hand on Hank's shoulder 

"Good now follow my lead"

"Got it" 

The two began a slow rhythm. Whenever Hank would step Connor would step. Connor looked up and smiled at Hank as the two begin dancing perfectly in sync to the music.

тнαɴĸ ɢod ι ғoυɴd yoυ. ι wαѕ loѕт wιтнoυт yoυ

Connor was so busy staring into Hank's eyes that he didn't see that he was about to step on Sumo's dog bowl.

"Watch out!" Hank yelled as he pulled Connor close to his chest

мy every wιѕн αɴd every dreαм ѕoмeнow вecαмe reαlιтy

Connor looked up at Hank as his LED turned from bright red back to blue.

"S-Sorry, my bad. Almost hurt your feet" Hank chuckled, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment

wнeɴ yoυ вroυɢнт тнe ѕυɴlιɢнт

coмpleтed мy wнole lιғe

"You know I can't feel pain right?" Connor asked 

"You dummy, that's not what I-"

But before Hank could finish his sentence Connor placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"Hank... Can we stay like this for a while?"

ι'м overwнelмed wιтн ɢrαтιтυde

"Damn android" Hank muttered as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

'cαυѕe вαвy ι'м ѕo тнαɴĸғυl ι ғoυɴd yoυ

**Author's Note:**

> *cries in a corner because of how in love these two are*
> 
> Come yell at me @connorsrobocock where I occasionally talk about dbh ships.Also I had to use a different style of text because bold and italics don't show up on my phone. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Love y'all


End file.
